Snippets
by Colored-Chrome
Summary: Different thoughts of different characters at different times. That's what makes up snippets of time.
1. Still Proud

**A/N: This is totally what happens when you put me on a two-hour long bus and expect me to just sit there. I swear I don't know where this fic came from. It just… churned out of me. I should probably finish WBC first, but I had the urge to write this, so voila!**

Kushina really regretted not being there for her son.

She never had the pleasure of celebrating his birthday, or sending him off to the Academy for his first day, or _even _being there for him on the day he became Hokage.

She could always watch over him.

But, she thought with irritation, it wasn't the same as actually attending any of those events.

And now she couldn't even be there for his freaking _wedding day. _

Disgusted. She was disgusted with herself.

But she had to give it to her son: he had taste. Taste resembling hers, surprisingly. When she first laid eyes on her son and saw those blond spikes of his, she thought that he would be like –ugh- _Minato. _Minato, an idiot of the first order. Minato, whom she loved but who was so dense at almost everything, it was exasperating.

However, she was relieved when she saw that in everything he did, he resembled his mother. That bit delighted her to no end.

Overall, she was quite pleased at how her son had turned out. Just like her. Minato had sobbed uncontrollably on the day he was sworn in as Hokage, while she didn't. She just grinned like Minato (read: wide, ear-to-ear, and sort of annoying), and kept punching the fourth Hokage, saying, "See that, punk? You're son's surpassed you!"

Anyway, back to her son's wedding. As she and Minato watched the wedding, with Minato weeping pitifully, she couldn't help but think that the bride his son had picked passed every test that she could have thought of. She couldn't have chosen anyone better.

Her beauty was soft, but at the same time, it demanded your attention. Her manner of speaking was soft, which totally opposed Naruto's and Kushina's manner of speaking. She was terribly polite to everyone., which, again, was the total opposite of how Naruto and Kushina addressed people.

Oh, and, Kushina thought, she loved her son.

The wedding itself, however, was extremely small and had very few people attending.

These included her son's best friends, their son, and almost all his _other _best friends, and _their _children… And with the most unimaginative menu ever (ramen, predictably), Kushina just presumed all of her son's peers just put up with it (the food) because they all loved Naruto and were accustomed to _his_ fanatical love for those noodles.

As she saw him step out in his wedding clothes, with a goofy smile on his face, she knew that, even though Naruto had retained some of Minato's genes, she was still proud of her son.

Still proud.

**A/N: This will probably turn into a series of one-shots, which I need to learn to write.**

**So. PEOPLE. **

**You know the drill. READREVIEWANDSMILE.**

**Good. Now go do it.**


	2. I Don't Need You

**A/N: Just a short angsty fic I came up with while watching Naruto Shippuden 2: Bonds (WOW:'). NON-YAOI. I HATE SASUNARU. So, a shorty ficlety explaining why Naruto doesn't need that (bastard) Sasuke anymore.**

I don't need you anymore.

I'm the Hokage. I accomplished my dream. I'm stronger than you anyhow, so, I really couldn't care less about you. I knew that when I killed Pain.

I can't believe I once thought of you as a friend. I really can't.

I have much more loyal friends now. Friends who mean more to me than you ever will.

You broke Sakura's heart, you know, when you left. She couldn't talk straight for days. Now she's much better off without you. You don't deserve her.

Oh, no, she and I aren't together. She's got someone else… and so have I.

Team Seven is now a much happier team without you, Sasuke. Much happier.

I hope you know that even if you ever decide to come back we will accept you. But I still will not need you. How desperate I was a few years ago, I'm not now.

I have better people.

I'll bet you thought that we'd come after you. To beg you to come back. But no, you bastard, life has gone on. You should learn to grow up.

Revenge is everything for you, isn't it?

You don't see the other things in life that make it worth living: the smile of the girl you love, listening to your friends laughter…

That means nothing to you, apparently.

So, I just hope you know that I don't need you. I did, but I will never let myself need someone like you. I was blind and bond-less.

Now I have friends. I have someone to love, and who makes life a joy for me. You know her, I guess. She's the timid Hyuga girl. Yeah.

Guess you never thought someone would love me, huh, bastard?

Just another thing you were wrong about.

I don't need you, you stuck-up pantywaist. You didn't deserve the respect I gave you.

I won't need you again.

I won't lose to you again.

I am better than you.

I don't need you.

**A/N: Woooooooooooooooooooooooot!!!!!! Hooray for angst!!!!!!! Now review, my loves. **


End file.
